User talk:Sheepman
Hi Sheepman -- we are excited to have Pleo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse Cool! Can I be something (rollback sysop etc.)?--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:48, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Just so I can help you know...--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 20:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Bythe way, want to talk?--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 20:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll help! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 16:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) A little bit. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Can you please give me rollback status here? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake. The other one wasn't working. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:17, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) You got blocked? I never knew that. OK, this is annoying, but it can also help us. It means that TS can be blocked. Just a thought. In other news, I have officially given TS his 2nd strike and he is under suspended sentance of two weeks. He will be blocked for two weeks if he says something I deem offensive. If you promote me again on CPF, I can unblock you. Yrs, N⊘tAnEditor 18:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) BEEP! In that case ... I'll see if I can get you a trial of some sort ... Yours worriedly, N⊘tAnEditor 20:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Too late ... BUT YOU'RE UNBLOCKED!!! It seems a fair trade, after all, I can only barely fight for you, but you can fight for me ... in the mean time, though, could I have my Talk Page editing restored?-- 12:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Look, it's annoying that Wikia have abondoned us to our fate, but let's do as they ask. Let's deal with it. You're a B-crat, and my block has been shortened already, I believe. Unfortunately, I have been banned from the internet for a while. Parents. With luck, I will get time off for good behaviour ... I've already got some, in fact, using it right now.-- 18:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) hello - can I get admin status on the Pleo Wiki? Did you ever get your Pleo? Sabaker 04:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC)